jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Buzzard Bones
Captain Buzzard Bones (better known as Grandpa Bones) is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is Bones grandfather and later revealed to be a legendary pirate who hid a treasure on Never Land. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Role in the series While not making a physical appearance in the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" Bones does mentions his grandfather who gave him a lucky gold doubloon that he calls "Bloony".With his good luck charm and the help of Jake and his crew Bones set out to find the lost treasure Queen Hipporlita hidden on Never Land. Bones' grandfather make his first appearance in the episode"Grandpa Bones", He was marooned on a raft in the middle of the Never Sea when Jake and his crew found him and welcome him aboard Bucky. Grateful to his young rescuers he introduce himself a Bones much to the surprise of Jake and his mateys who already knew a Bones.The old pirate was curious to meet this other Bones, Jake and his crew sail to the Jolly Roger where Bones was hard a work swabbing the deck as Captain Hook bellows out more order when Jake and his crew arrive with the elderly pirate who later revealed to be Bones after a warm teary reunion. Grandpa Bones wanted to know if his grandson was happy working aboard the Jolly Roger when Captain Hook overhears the elder pirates remarks and claims Bones doesn't have time to waste with this reunion ordering Bones to carry out a ridiculous number or task much to Grandpa Bones annoyance at how this selfish old codfish abuse his grandson.Hook demand the old pirate to leave at once but Grandpa Bones refuse to be scared off by the captain revealing he sail with the best the infamous Captain Buzzard.Much to the surprise of both Bones and Captain Hook.Bones suggest they go on a treasure hunt to uncover Buzzard's vast treasure.Jake and his comrades accompanied Bones, his grandfather and Captain Hook to Pinnacle Rock on Never Land. Through the course to reclaim Captain Buzzard's Grandpa Bones had difficulty recalling the direction to Pinnacle Rock fueling Captain Hook rage that Hook picks the path leading the captain into one calamity after another only to be rescued by Jake and his crew at every turn.Once the treasure is uncovered at Pinnacle Rock Captain Hook attempt to swipe the treasure but he is quickly subdued by Grandpa Bones who revealed to be none other then Captain Buzzard himself much to everyone surprise. he was merely pretending not to no which way to go knowing Hook's true colors would reveal itself.Before leaving with his treasure Captain Buzzard Bones thanks Jake and his crew for their effort in the adventure before telling Bones he originally plan for him to join him in his explorations across the Never Sea but has high hope in Bones teaching Hook to be a better captain.Captain Buzzard waves farewell and set off for his next adventure not before reminding Hook to be nicer to his grandson because he'll be watching. Back on the Jolly Roger it turn out Mr. Smee and Sharky where reading Bone's books about Captain Buzzard who was still in aw that he was related to such a famous pirate. Episode Appearances *"Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" (mentioned only) * "Grandpa Bones" (first appearance) Gallery Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones01.png Hook&Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones.jpg Grandpa Bones&Bones-Grandpa Bones.png Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters